To The Moon
by The Official Canadian Teabag
Summary: Yours is the light by which my spirit's born: - you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars. Pure Spamano. Human AU. Rated T for sexual references.


It was onyx black outside. The only light sources were the blanket of stars alongside the full, bright, beautiful moon. Antonio had insisted they spend the night outside, since it was so warm and cozy, and Lovino just didn't have the heart to say no.

A gentle breeze blew, just barely making the wind chimes on the porch jingle musically. The lavenders in the field behind their house swayed restlessly on their stems. Crickets chirped. Grass blades rustled. Besides from nature's orchestra, the only sounds within the area were the soft, steady breathing of the two lovers clad in only their boxers laying side by side on a colourful, woven hammock.

Lovino was nestled comfortably against Antonio's side, one arm around his waist, the other resting lightly on his stomach. The native Spaniard had only one arm around his partner's slim frame, and the other supported his own head as he gazed dreamily up at the wide, never-ending night sky above them.

"One day, Lovi," He whispered to his boyfriend, who was currently nodding off and giving in to sleep. "I'll go to the Moon..."

The young Italian shifted slightly, pressing his cheek against Antonio's smooth bronze chest. "Mmm, I won't go with you," He murmured.

Antonio's reaction to that was filled with a sad, almost heartbroken but too dramatic to be real voice. "Aww, but why not? It'd be so much fun..."

"Too far." That was the sleepy Italian's response as his eyelids slowly fluttered shut. "Too far, and...too cold..."

"But I'd be there to keep you warm, lovely Lovi."

"Mmm-hmm." Proper sentences were becoming much too difficult for Lovino to formulate. "You wouldn't sound so sure when I tell you I have traveller's diarrhea." He meant it to be light-hearted, but enough so that the topic would drop. Instead, Antonio laughed softly, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his lover's head.

"But...just imagining it," He idly continued, not minding that Lovino wasn't listening anymore. "It's...so amazing...what an incredible experience it would be, going way up there to see stars, and moons, and planets, and the asteroid belt...I'd love to see Ursa Majoris...maybe even VY Canis Majoris, if I had enough time...but the moon is what I really want to see. The craters, and rocks, and dust..."

In the reflection of large jade eyes were the stars' light rays, making those same jade eyes twinkle merrily. "If I could just go to the moon...to see it...just once...to feel it, and walk on it, and just be on it...that's all I want."

A pulsar star way far away caught his eye. Its blinking blue form sent waves of excitement and delight through Antonio's body. He wasn't sure what sparked it, but something inside him tingled from the sight of the incredible star.

Lovino's breathing had gotten even steadier, even slower, and Antonio knew he was fast asleep. He snuggled against his boyfriend, turning and wrapping both arms around him, the smell of rich, smooth, Arabic shampoo wafting into his nose. "Sleep well, my Lovi," He murmured, and a smile lingered on his face as he gave in to the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

The unknown sensation of what it'd be like to float around in zero gravity was the main highlight of Antonio's thoughts for the next few days. What would it be like to be way out there in space? Would it be cold like Lovi said it would be? He had thought it to be warmer since the sun reflects off of it constantly, but then again it should be a bit farther away to the sun than it is from the earth to the sun. Going to the moon is exactly one astronomical unit. So how many astronomical units would there be from earth to the edge of the universe? To the edge of the universe among this universe? To the edge of the omniverse among omniverse among omniverse? Are there atoms in space? Do some hotter stars have more protons and electrons than cooler ones? What if-

"Jesus Christ. All you've been talking about is that damned moon. What's with the freaking obsession all of a sudden?" Lovino casually flipped the page of his IKEA catalogue, looking at newly-introduced bed frames while sipping his espresso. Antonio let out a dreamy sigh from his position in front of the window. He was entertaining himself while waiting for the moon to come up by watching the clouds move in the crystal blue sky. Or maybe the clouds weren't moving, and it was the earth moving instead?

"Hellooo? Toniooo? Any tenants living in the Spanish Dummies residency?"

"Ah, sorry, Lovi...it's just...I didn't realize how beautiful the universe is until today~!"

A little twirl, before Antonio had a confused but amused Italian in his arms, spinning him around (slowly, since he was still gripping his catalogue and coffee mug) and grinning widely. "Oh, Lovi...I wish I could go everywhere with you...~! To Mars, to Jupiter, to Neptune..."

"To Uranus." A cocky smirk crept onto Lovino's face. However, Antonio was unfazed by that, and instead nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Uranus, too! Have you seen the size of such a planet? Oh, and it's so pretty, too~"

Sigh. Oh, well. It was cool that Antonio had an interest in something so deep. It's something that'll keep him busy for a while. Or so Lovino hoped. Or wanted.

* * *

"Oh, Lovi, lookit! Lookit, lookit, lookit, lookit, lookit!"

About two hours ago, Antonio had found this computer program that showed the Solar System, but also showed the thousands of stars dotting it. Whenever you clicked on a star, the screen would pan into the star like in a movie, before zooming into it so you could see all the high-definition details.

Antonio squealed for the umpteenth time that day, and pointed at his laptop. "Look, Lovi! I clicked on one star, but it showed me two! That means they're a...uh...duel star! Yeah! Oh, this is so NEAT!"

Lovino sighed, tore his eyes from the television set, and glanced over at Antonio's laptop. To be honest...it _was_ pretty cool. He had to admit that looking out into space from a computer program was actually really neat if you look at it in a different way.

"Yeah," He murmured. "That's kinda cool. I guess."

"You _guess?! _Lovi, no way, this is so..._incredible_ I'm just going to burst from this all! Oh, Lovinito, remember when we were younger, and you used to say that the stars looked like diamonds? Haha, and I think I used to say they were like wedding rings, and then you used to ask me if you would buy me a star ring when we were older, and I used to say, 'I dunno, we'll have to see how much money my job gives me!' Hahaha~ Oh! And remember when we saw that documentary a few days ago about this guy who went to space and-"

Sometimes, Lovino wondered why he ever bothered dating, more specifically why he started dating a forever-chattering, weird-interested guy. Why couldn't Antonio be one of those fluffy gays that go on and on about clothes, and jewellery, and Jake Gyllenhaal, and sex toys, and the Queen Latifah show?

But Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit as he listened to the rest of Antonio's babble. Honestly, he wouldn't want Antonio any other way.

* * *

"Remember when we first went out, and this was the only place that was open because it was a holiday?" A lovely Spanish-accented voice murmured into a certain young Italian's ear as they reclined on chairs, gazing up in the enormous room. "Personally, I think planetariums are very romantic."

The light affects from the presentation reflected off Antonio's skin, making it glow gold, then red, then blue, then violet. "Who doesn't think the universe is romantic and beautiful?"

"You'd be surprised," Lovino murmured back. From the corner of his eye he saw a frown mar Antonio's highly attractive face.

"...Oh." That was all he muttered before the Spaniard folded his arms across his chest and glared up at the planet holograms hovering high above them. "Well-" He started bitterly. "-it's not _my_ fault I sometimes imagine making love on the Moon."

Lovino blushed. Hard.

"Oh, God," He mumbled. "Do you actually?"

"Yes," Antonio replied in a snippy tone. "Is that a bad thing?"

The young Italian shook his head, still feeling his cheeks getting warmer and warmer. "No...I-I mean, I guess not..."

Now the thought was racing through _his_ head. Sex on the Moon...having the stars shine down on you...feeling the chalky moondust under your naked body...

_Whoa, wait a minute!_

Lovino shook the thought from his head. Not like you'd be able to kiss or even get naked in space...you'd explode or something in thirty seconds. And so love on the moon would be impossible. And stupid. Recklessly stupid. It wasn't even sexy. But as they left the planetarium, the thought had drifted back to the front of Lovino's mind. He couldn't help but picture him and Antonio actually..._doing_ it way out in space. And, truth be told, the longer he imagined it, the sexier the fantasy got.

Goddammit, Antonio. You and your strange fetishes.

* * *

Antonio's birthday was coming up, and Lovino wanted to do something for him so special, his boyfriend wouldn't ever ask for anything more. But what the fuck would that be? He didn't need money, didn't need a car, didn't need clothes, so what could he possibly want? Lovino sat at his computer for the longest time, racking his brain, trying to think up the one thing Antonio could ever want in his life.

"Lovi? Are you coming to watch the stars come out with me?"

The Italian froze. Holy shit. That was fucking it.

"C-Coming!" He shut his laptop off, and hurried out the door with a grin on his face.

Oh, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing for Antonio's birthday. It was perfect. It was going to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Lovi? Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere. Now shush."

"Was it really necessary to blindfold me?"

"Yes, goddammit. Now _shh_."

"But Lovi, I wanna know where you're taking me-"

"Toni, I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to drug you and castrate you in your sleep."

Lovino heard an almost inaudible giggle beside him in the passenger seat of his car. "Don't tell me...are we going to do a reenactment of Fifty Shades of Grey?"

_Something similar,_ Lovino wanted to respond with, but caught himself just in time. "You wish we were. You masturbate to the mental image of Christian Grey."

"Do _not_, Lovi!" Antonio squealed, fidgeting in the leather seat. "I was just...a bit more than slightly jealous of Anastasia..."

A chuckle from the Italian, and a victorious grin spread onto Antonio's face. He did oblige, however, and kept quiet for the remainder of the trip.

It was nearly twenty-five minutes later when the car pulled to a stop. A door opened, closed, another door opened, a rustle of plastic bags, closed. There was about a five minute delay before finally Antonio's passenger door opened.

Without a word, a hand gently closed around his elbow, unbuckling his seatbelt and leading him out of the car. Lovino was being quiet. Too quiet.

"Lovi?" Antonio questioned softly, and his cheeks grew hot when a soft finger was placed on his lips, halting him from speaking.

"_Shh_."

The hand guided Antonio along a - well, it felt like gravel - path until a low voice whispered for him to stay put. There were lots of things being moved around, lots of shuffling, and ruffling, and setting up and sorts.

Finally, Lovino spoke. His voice was so soft Antonio almost didn't hear him at all.

"Take it off."

Two hands raised, and slowly the Spaniard took off the blindfold. He had thought of taking it off earlier, but the urging tone that was laced in Lovino's voice made him think twice.

At first, Antonio couldn't make many things out; it was still too dark to see right away. He blinked a few times, and when his eyes readjusted, that's when he saw it.

He sucked in a gasp, feeling his eyes grow enormous and goosebumps rise on his skin. A hand found his mouth as he whispered in awe, "Oh, Lovi...it's..._beautiful_..."

Antonio realized that he was standing on the edge of a large canyon, soft, orangey dust under his shoes, and the main highlight of this panoramic view was the backdrop. The Moon, glorious and bright and incredulously large looking, casting a soft glow over the canyon. It seemed so close, so near, Antonio felt like if he walked across the canyon to the other end he could touch the craters.

"Lovi...I-I don't know...what to say, I mean...this is amazing, I-"

"You're not very observant, are you?"

Antonio's excitement dimmed down a bit, even though there was no rudeness in Lovino's tone. "I...sorry?"

He heard a chuckle from his lover. "Here's a hint: _don't_ focus on the Moon for one minute."

Emerald eyes begrudgingly tore away from the stunning view, but when they lowered, he came across an even _more_ stunning view.

Hot, pleasant heat was sent up to Antonio's cheeks, and his breath caught in his throat. "...L...Lovino..."

It was both heart-stopping and incredibly disbelieving to see what Lovino was wearing. Or...well...what he _wasn't_ wearing, more specifically. Thick lashes lowered, two dark crescents upon cocoa-bronze cheekbones, and even in the dark setting Antonio saw a smirk on the Italian's face.

Jade eyes moved down Lovino's throat, and he drank heavily in the sight of smooth, flawless shoulders being revealed. A gentle breeze blew, enough for Antonio to see that the white, over-sized knit shirt was see-through. Oh, _damn_, Lovino...the shirt was all that was covering the Italian's dignity to the world. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Lovino slyly wasn't wearing any boxers, Antonio decided as his gaze slid down long, tan legs.

The young Italian shifted, stretching out lazily on the furry blanket he was laying on, and grinned mischievously. "Take a picture; it lasts longer."

Antonio's knees buckled. Oh, man...he felt like he was going to collapse any minute now, have a heart attack and go to Lovi heaven. "L...L-Lovi..."

The grin widened, and the curvaceous Italian turned over onto his hands and knees. Antonio always thought his eyes were hazel, but tonight they shone as gold as the sun. The shirt hiked up, revealing another part of Lovino's that Antonio especially liked. The moonlight painted a blue glow over the Italian's smooth ass; his bronze skin seemed to glow even more from that.

"Ready to receive your birthday present?" Lovino murmured huskily, his voice a low, sexy timbre.

Antonio swallowed. _Hard_. Half the heat in his cheeks was being sent down south as hot fluid pressure. "B...B-But, Lovi..."

"Aw, relax." Said Italian shifted again, instead sitting on the blanket with his long legs in front, balancing himself on his elbows. "Matured...willing...I'm over twenty-one and consenting. We should be fine."

"I-It's not that...but, ah...h...here?" Antonio's voice startled himself. It sounded so puny.

Lovino drew in his bottom lip, tugging it in between his teeth, raised a hand, and crooked his index finger, beckoning the Spaniard to come closer. Like a moth attracted to a flame, Antonio fell to his knees, and inched towards the gorgeous Italian, body moving automatically.

As he got closer, he noticed that Lovino put on some sort of body shampoo, one that smelt enticingly sensual, one that was fruity but spicy at the same time.

The Italian's hand moved up, brushed a chocolate curl from Antonio's ear, and leaned in close to whisper, "A little birdie told me you had a teeny tiny little fetish for astronomic love, so...I'm your Moon for tonight."

Antonio's heart seemed to freeze, then resume beating with four times its regular speed. Goosebumps were sent down his neck and spine from his boyfriend's hot breath on his ear, and, oh, _por Dios_, he felt himself grow hard as the excitement got to him there. He had always wanted this. Love on the Moon. It was something he always fantasized about, and finally it was going to happen...almost. But it was the closest he was ever going to get, and he would be such a damn fool for passing up an opportunity like this.

The silver moonlight caught Lovino's cheek, making it glow even more, and Antonio traced it. The Italian shivered from the touch, pressing his face more into long fingers.

"Don't leave me like this," He whispered. "Don't leave my ass hanging like this, lover."

The finger traced down a smooth jaw, down a smooth throat, down smooth fabric until it closed around a slender waist. Antonio tugged, and brought the Italian close, so close he could feel the other's heartbeat through his thin shirt.

"I won't," The Spaniard breathed a promise, lips brushing lightly against Lovino's. "I won't ever leave you, _mi luna_." He sealed the deal by closing their close proximity all the way, and practically felt Lovino melt against his body.

And after Antonio made Lovino cry out over and over that night, the moon their spotlight, he made a silent prayer to whatever deity just so happened to be listening. What did he pray for? Well, much unlike any other person, Antonio prayed for two things and two things only. He prayed for this night to never end, and he prayed that Lovino would stay by his side for many months to come? Was that too much to ask? Maybe God couldn't grant that, but maybe the Moon could.

* * *

_I may never be your evening or morning star, I may never be your Sun, and I may never be your world, but I am your Moon_.

* * *

A/N: It would've made more sense if the roles were switched, if i had to make this according to the calender

A/N 2: Happy late late late birthday to Toni and happy late birthday to my lovely Lovi! Love you, babes. :*:*

A/N 3: I dont have the balls to post legit smut yet so i winged the ending ahahh.

A/N 4: Sorry this didnt really have a plotline, lol. I have this habit of getting an idea and having no insight to the future with it.

A/N 5: If the formatting looks a little weird in my stories for you, Im sorry. Im typing all this on my iPod so its kind of wonky a lot.

Thanks for reading my crap stories. c:

Stay classy.


End file.
